


And Then

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Metaphors, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: Peter's lips used to spit nothing but fire.





	

There are hands and there is skin.

 

And teeth and tongues.

 

And lips.

 

Soft. So soft. The softest touch he ever gives comes from lips against skin.

***************

It wasn’t always so, and sometimes it still isn’t. It used to be his lips spit nothing but fire, as if swallowing so much of it, having it imprint, intimate and flush, against his skin for six years, left him incapable of producing anything else.

 

He wanted the whole world to burn so he could rebuild it in his image. Not so different, really, he and God.

 

And then there is Chris, whose mouth is his own weapon. Who shoots words as bullets and bullets as words, but serves and serves and serves and serves, like his hands can give penance for his sins.

 

And there is forgetting and there is remembering and there is war and war and _war_.

 

And Peter’s fire can never quite melt Chris’ bullets, and Chris’ hands can never quite back his words.

 

And they dig and they stab and Peter tries to kill him, he _does_. But all at once Chris’ hands are cupping the fire and rather than burn it licks clean up his arms and into his mouth and he swallows it down and gives it back and the tips of his fingers have turned Peter’s fire into something warm and not scorching and Peter tries to spit it back out but it seeps to his belly and kindles a blue flame and then Peter is warm, so warm.

 

And his feet can no longer run and instead his lips are catching against Chris’ throat and Chris’ hands are pinning him down and holding him in place and filling him full, so full--

 

And there is hearth out of nowhere. And cornerstones. And just at the edge of his peripheral vision he thinks he sees a foundation being laid - uneven and imperfect, but more solid and real than the Hales have seen in decades.

 

He should tear it down.

 

But he won’t.

*************************

So there are hands and there is skin. And teeth and tongues. But there is also heart and mind and blood pumping so strong he thinks he is going to _drown_.

 

Chris grasps his chin and gasps against his lips, and Peter breathes again.


End file.
